The Betrayal
by Smiles123
Summary: One-Shot. FemPercy/Apollo. *prequel to 'Too Late'* 'I love you Brenna Jackson, no matter what you think I care, i do'
1. Chapter 1

What did he expect? That she would forgive him?!

Her back was to him as she faced the ocean standing on the cliff that over looked the camp, she was very near to the edge.

Too close for his liking. He gently tugged at her arm attempting to pull her back from the edge.

She didn't act surprised that he was there, she had of course known he was there, she always knew when he was close by. His presence radiated warmth, security and ... Love.

_Used to _she mentally scolded herself his presence now only brought the vile feeling of betrayal that hit her core and shook her to the very bone, in anger or sorrow she wasn't so sure.

She who did not trust very easily had let her walls collapse for him to see her true self, she had shared her dreams, her desires, her beliefs ... her fears.

He had for the past few years been her support beam holding her up, catching her when she fell. Now she realised feeling sickness overflow her stomach that it had all been just a game on his part.

The first time she had walked out of Olympus still alive Zeus had not been happy, of course he had been overjoyed to have been returned his lightening bolt however his mind was troubled with the prophecy and _her... _

Thats when _he _came in, he on Zeus orders was told to befriend her, get close to her so she would share everything about herself, it was to see if it had been worth the risk, letting her walk out of Olympus alive.

Apollo had done his job. But something happened that even Apollo had not predicted.

She had fell for him, though many have done so before, mortals, half-bloods even goddesses had once fallen for Apollo's charm. However the surprise had been ...

He had fallen for her too of course. How could he not?

She didn't respond as he tugged gently at her arm once again. ''Come on now Bree'' he begged desperately ''Your scaring me now"

She gave a dry laugh a sob escaping her mouth as she roughly pulled her arm away from him. She finally turned to him, her black hair whipping in the violent wind, the sea below them was unsettled.

''You care?'' She asked incredulously not given him a chance to respond ''Yeah right! Has Zeus _ordered_ you to come _calm _me down'' Her emerald eyes shone, betraying her poker face, she was hurt, she was pissed, she was sorry?

He held back a wince. ''No'' He shook his head fast hoping beyond hope that she believed him, though he didn't blame her for not believing him. ''I'm here on my own accord Bree you have to know how much i car-''

He was cut off as she gave another sobbed dry laugh ''Please I'm not buying any of this Apollo you don't care"

Apollo saw red, how could she?... after _everything _they had been through! How could he _not _care about her.

''Do you really believe that?'' He whispered his voice hoarse as he looked at the beauty in front of him. She was fully facing him now, though he didn't let go of the grip he had on her elbow.

She looked up at him her eyes full of hate.

That was the answer he needed, he stepped back letting his hand drop to his side. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Neither spoke for a moment, they could hear the waves splashing against the rocks, they felt the bitter coldness of the wind.

Apollo broke the strained silence his voice soft ''Yes, i was ordered to befriend you by father. He was scared-'' he coughed his voice growing louder to be heard above the wind '' We all were scared. I thought it would be easy. Yes at the start you were just a mission, just something to keep me occupied-'' she flinched, he winced but kept going he had to let her know the truth ''but then i heard ... i heard you were on a trip to the sea of monsters and i realised i was scared, i was scared for you'' He took her limp hand, she didn't remove it, he took that as a good sign.

''I care all right Bree, I care _so _much! How could i _not_? Your funny, your smart, your talented, your beautiful ... stubborn as hell ... how could i not care for you Brenna Jackson. I've never _never _cared more for another than i have with you'' He brought his free hand up and lightly traced the scar on her cheek she had gotten when in the Labyrinth, she closed her eyes for a moment basking in the heat of his hand.

''When you were pronounced dead after the eruption ... I..I'' he stuttered for a moment flinching at the memory. He took a deep breath and locked his eyes on her, one hand still gripping her hand and the other lightly tracing her scar on her cheek.

''I realised i never want to live without you in my life'' He licked his lips in thought ''I felt like i couldn't go on'' He nodded his head remembering. Locking eyes with her he leaned in closer and whispered ''I love you Brenna Jackson, no matter what you think I care, i do''

The silence was deafening, her eyes were locked on his, millions of emotions were now flying on her face, her poker face long gone.

But he realised it wasn't enough. Her forehead came to rest on his, his hands automatically flew to her waist, hers winding around his neck. _It was bitter sweet _he thought.

He shook his head sadly at her and she nodded for once glad he could read her well. Pressing his lips against hers he knew this was the last kiss, he didn't need his powers to know that.

She pulled back first wiping the tear from his eye and took a step back.

He gave her a lingering look before walking off going in the direction where he had parked his car.

''Apollo!'' She shouted and he stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn round. It was too tempting to go running back begging for another chance.

''Perhaps in time..'' She trailed off and he gave a small smile before continuing on walking...

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own the percy jackson series sadly! **

**Just want to thank all you guys for commenting and adding this and the sequel to your favourites so THANK YOU!**


	2. AN - Uploaded a Sequel

**Hi Guys! Thanks all for reading my story! I have a sequel for this one-shot called 'Too Late' if you want to read it! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT**


End file.
